


I Get Excited

by profound-boning (farawaystardust)



Series: SPN A/B/O Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Dean Winchester, First Time, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, POV Castiel, Virgin Castiel, Virgin Dean, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning
Summary: For many angels, it is not necessary to wait to consummate their bond until the night of their mating. For some, the process of courtship and betrothal constitutes physical expressions of love and desire such as sexual acts up to and including the alpha angel knotting the omega angel.But for Castiel, this was simply never an option.





	I Get Excited

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to The Point Is Probably Moot
> 
> square filled: first time  
>  pairings: destiel  
>  word count: 2k  
>  tags: no warnings apply, a/b/o, alpha!cas, omega!dean, angels!au, angel wedding, fluff, smut implied at the end 
> 
> rated M for discussion of sex

For many angels, it is not necessary to wait to consummate their bond until the night of their mating. For some, the process of courtship and betrothal constitutes physical expressions of love and desire such as sexual acts up to and including the alpha angel knotting the omega angel.

But for Castiel, this was simply never an option.

Since his maturation, it had been perfectly obvious to him that if he was to take a mate it would be Dean and no other. To contemplate mingling his grace with and knotting another angel was simply incomprehensible. Abhorrent, even.

It is fortunate indeed then that Dean not only accepted their courtship but also mating and sharing the rest of their lives together. Dean seems just as interested in the emotional and spiritual impacts of their bond as the more physical aspects; he is truly the best mate, even better than Castiel could have imagined. Each song Dean composes for him is dazzling and the things he crafts are precious. Toys and trinkets reminiscent of items in Heaven and on Earth, stardust covered shells and stones as well as a piece of furniture to store and display Castiel’s weaponry in their home.

The days leading up to their mating are some of the happiest Castiel has ever known. And also the most stressful.

He does understand the _logistics,_ of course, but he has no idea how to, well, make it feel _good._ And Castiel wants more than anything for Dean to feel good. He spends a great deal of time pacing around his nest, the nest that will soon be theirs, thinking and thinking about how their mating will go.

It’s not like he has any need to change his behavior in order to be seductive and inflame Dean’s desire… or perhaps he does? Will Dean be ‘in the mood,’ so to speak, because they are endeavoring to mate? Or does Castiel need to act in a certain way to entice his omega? Does he need to posture and behave like an 'aggressive alpha' to win him over? And when they are in bed, what sorts of things will Dean enjoy? What activities will bring him the most pleasure? They’ll need to be knotted together when they bite each other, but what else? Certainly, he must perform other sexual acts in order to stimulate Dean and bring him to orgasm. But which acts should he choose? Should he ask Dean about them first?

It’s not that Castiel does not _wish_ to perform sexual acts with Dean. He’d like to try several of them, in fact, and he’s sure that some will be even more pleasurable in the moment than just speculating about them.

But he doesn’t know what Dean wants. And, more to the point, he doesn’t know what experiences Dean has had before.

Dean’s always been very popular, very outgoing and happy and friendly with everyone. It’s not totally out of the question that Dean could have bedded several other angels by this point, and Castiel has no idea how he will measure up to them. Surely Dean won’t begrudge him just a bit of awkwardness in his very first attempt, but Castiel is desperate to be a perfect mate to Dean, including their sexual congress during their mating. He nearly consults with the other alpha angels in his Choir but, in the end, his shame at admitting his nerves keeps him from doing so.

:     :     :     :     :

The day Castiel has been dreaming of since he was a much younger angel has finally arrived. Today is the day that he is mated to Dean.

As their graces entwine, tangling and dancing in the sunlight of the Central Garden, Castiel has truly never felt happier.

They clasp hands and make their rounds, accepting the blessings of their Choirs and other angels. Castiel is grateful to see everyone looking as pleased as he feels, Michael, Samuel, and all of their friends. He squeezes Dean’s hand and lets his wings flutter with joy.

Soon it is time for them to retire, and so they spread their wings and fly for the first time as a pair. Soon they will be fully mated, their graces even more connected, their bond even stronger. Castiel feels utterly thrilled and incredibly nervous at once, which of course he can’t hide very well from Dean.

“Cas?”

He hums, adjusting the blankets on their bed with his eyes trained on the pillows.

Dean steps closer to him, one wing reaching out to nudge his own. “How are you?”

Castiel smiles at his partner. “Dean, I feel amazing. We’re finally bonded.” Dean blushes and smiles in return.

“Yeah, Cas, we are. I—I’m excited.”

Ah, well, it’s probably a good thing that Dean is excited. Better than ‘indifferent’ or ‘repulsed.’ Hopefully, Dean’s excitement will help bolster his own above his nerves.

“Me too, Dean. Shall we?” He gestures at the bed.

Dean flushes a darker red. “Uh, um, we, uh, we could wait though, right? I mean,” he stammers. “I just mean… I’m hungry. Can we eat?”

“Of course, Dean,” Cas answers, relieved. “What would you like? Straight to the pie or something else first?”

“Hmm, that’s a tough call.” Dean laughs, clearly more at ease. Castiel wonders why _Dean_ seems nervous but he decides not to question it. “Let’s just heat up some leftovers and a big piece of pie each.”

They sit at the table in their nest, feet tangled together beneath it. Cas smiles into every bite and Dean does too. He’s so _happy_ he could burst. Sitting across from Dean, his partner, sharing a meal and a smile, knowing that he’ll get to wake up and do this all over again tomorrow, it’s like something out of a dream. Castiel really got his happy ending.

He’s feeling a little better about their mating now, too. Perhaps a little food in his stomach was the answer. It’s not that he doesn’t desire sexual intercourse with Dean—there’s no doubt in his mind that it will be a transcendent experience—but he’s sure somehow that he’ll mess it up or he just won’t compare to Dean’s past experiences.

“Cas? You’ve got your thinking face on.”

“Oh.” Castiel coughs. “I apologize.”

Dean pauses and asks, “thinking about our mating?”

He nods, his heart beating a little harder. “I am looking forward to it.”

Dean blushes again, grinning down at his plate. “Me too, Cas, uh—” He hesitates. “I’m nervous but I’m really excited, don’t worry.”

“I’m nervous, too, Dean, it’s okay.” He rises from the table, ignoring their dishes, and extends his hand to his partner. Dean is red as a tomato when he stands and follows the pull of Castiel’s hand all the way back to their bedroom. It’s light and airy, the walls a gentle blue, with light curtains and gray furniture.

Castiel pulls back the dark blue comforter and sits, pulling Dean to sit next to him. Why does Dean seem so tense? He grasps the hand he’d been holding in both of his now, rubbing his fingers over Dean’s knuckles. He stares at the freckles on Dean’s nose and tries to think of what to say.

Dean surprises him by launching forward for a kiss, wrapping his other hand around Castiel’s neck. It’s just this side of too hard and Castiel tries to soften the embrace, but Dean’s not having it.

Then he sits up and swings one leg over Castiel’s, straddling his lap with his beautiful wings stretched behind him. Dean takes his other hand back and cups Castiel’s cheek, which feels quite nice actually. Until he bites Castiel’s bottom lip and Castiel squeaks in pain and leans back and away.

“Dean? What?” He’s so confused, his mind is spinning. Is Dean normally this aggressive in bed? Should he ask Dean to go a little slower tonight? Maybe Castiel can learn, adapt, and catch up at some point, but—

He notices wetness in Dean’s eyes and his heart drops to his stomach. It’s their mating night and Castiel’s upset Dean already. He places one hand on Dean’s shoulder and the other on his cheek, and is relieved when Dean leans into the touch.

“Beloved, what is it?”

“I, um.” Dean clears his throat. “Thought that was what you wanted. I'm sorry.”

“Well, it was a little rough to start out, I think,” Castiel replies hesitantly, taking in the way Dean’s wings slump. “But maybe, um, another time? I could—I could be ready to do—to do that next time.”

“It's okay,” Dean says. He takes a deep breath and straightens his shoulders. “Then what _do_ you like?”

Castiel runs his tongue over his lip. “Uh, I, well, what do _you_ like to do to prepare for intercourse?”

Dean wrinkles his nose. “Don’t call it intercourse, babe. And I asked you first.”

Castiel huffs. “Well, it hardly seems like a fair question when I have no idea what I like to do.” Dean blinks, uncomprehending. “I have several things I’ve imagined us doing, of course, but I have no idea what your preferences are. And I have to admit there’s a certain amount of jealousy on my part, you see, as I would prefer to be superior to any of your past lovers, so—”

“Whoa there,” Dean shushes his rambling. “What is this? Any of my past lovers?” Castiel shrugs helplessly. Much as he’d like to avoid thinking of Dean in the throes of pleasure with another, it bears mention at the moment. “Cas, sweetheart, I’ve never… been with anyone. I mean nothing against it or those who want to do it—. I mean, if it’s as good as they say I’m sure it’s worth it, but I—.” Dean, blushing, looks up at the ceiling. “I was waiting for you, Cas. Wanted you and nobody else, so.”

Castiel stares at Dean, utterly astonished. “You—for me? You waited for me?”

“It wasn’t hard,” Dean shrugs. “I’ve loved you all my life, Cas. I, uh, all my fantasies were about you. Your face, your wings, your hands, your voice.” Dean looks at him now, green eyes as beautiful as ever. “I’ve never wanted like I do when I see you, when I think about being with you like this.”

Castiel pulls their bodies together to kiss Dean once more. It’s gentle this time, but passionate. Dean moans and slides his fingers into Castiel’s dark hair. They kiss and kiss, their torsos pressed together and warm through the fabric of their tunics. Castiel runs his hands down the expanse of Dean’s back, feeling the twitching muscle, the knobs of his spine, grazing the top of his ass. Dean breaks their kiss just enough to whisper in Castiel’s ear.

“So tell me what _you_ like, alpha, and I’ll make it happen, I—”

“Dean.” Castiel stops him. “Dean, I’ve never… it was the same for me. It was you or no one.”

Now it’s Dean’s turn to look surprised. “But Cas, you’re an _alpha,”_ he says as though that’s any reasonable explanation.

“I do not think with my knot, Dean,” Castiel huffs, “and I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember. No one else was ever going to come close.” Their wings touch, relaxed and joyful, and Dean sighs with clear relief.

“Wow, we make quite a pair.”

“Indeed,” Castiel agrees. He wants to get back to kissing **,** so he tugs Dean forward again, pecking his lips even though Dean is smiling too wide and trying to speak.

“I guess—we don't—have to—worry—about—would you quit kissing me already?” Dean laughs, putting his hand over Castiel’s mouth. Castiel narrows his eyes at Dean but when he doesn’t fight it, Dean continues. “Mhm. Guess we don’t have to worry about any expectations then. We can find out what we like together?”

“That seems accurate,” Castiel says, muffled beneath Dean’s palm. Still grinning, Dean moves his hand to trace his fingers along Castiel’s jaw, down the bridge of his nose, over both cheekbones. His heart thumps against his ribs, happy and relieved and so full of love.

Dean lays back first, his head resting on fluffy pillows. With his wings outstretched and beckoning, Dean looks like every single one of Castiel’s dreams. He does not resist the urge to lay his body down over his omega, nor any of the urges that follow.

He and Dean make love and leave their mating bites and, with pleasure singing in their mingled grace, two become one.

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://profound-boning.tumblr.com/post/167625848450/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for I Get Excited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706457) by [foxymoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley)




End file.
